Royal Dilemmas
by MarblesG
Summary: Compartment to "A New Kind of Life" (Specifically chapter the last chapter) Toph and Zuko attend the formalities ceremony together and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Stop laughing!"

Toph continued to roar loudly with laughter. She had overdone it to the point where she literally fell off the chair. Toph picked herself up, tears fresh in her eyes.

Waiting impatiently, Zuko spoke once more. "So will you do it?

Toph wiped the tears and finally returned to her raw, blunt attitude. "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to try harder than that, your highness."

The firelord groaned in utter frustration. He cleared his throat and asked, "Will you attend the formalities ceremony with me tommorow?"

"No."

"Wh-what?!" Zuko's eyebrows furrowed.

Toph crossed her legs. At twenty years old, even she couldn't fight her feminine ways. "I am not and will not ever be attracted to you."

"May I remind you I have a girlfriend?"

She scoffed. "From what Katara told me, Mai doesn't agree. What did you do hot head? Did you burn her feet too?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "Will you let that go already? That was an accident."

"You know me better than that."

Zuko crossed his arms. "You know, for your information, she is on vacation on Ember Island with Ty Lee."

"Why is she there and not here to be your date?"

Zuko stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Toph. She didn't move a muscle.

"Come on, you've been to these formality balls before. They only allow those of royal stature."

The earthbender just grunted at the twenty five year old leader. "Of course. But I've never been to one with multiple other families from multiple other nations. There is one held at Ba Sing Se every year for the earth kingdom. I had gone to the ceremonies every year since I was born."

After the war, the Beifongs finally reconciled. They weren't exactly one big happy family, but they were talking at least. Toph's parents were even the ones to fund for the metalbending school.

His hands behind his back, Zuko spoke formally. "As did I up until I was banished. This will be my first year back and-"

"Woah, hold the monkey feathers. You haven't gone to a formality ceremony in eight or more year? Even after the war?"

"The fire nation was in shambles. Loyalists here, supporters there. Definetely not the right conditions to set a party in."

"Well then." Toph paused and pondered on her thoughts. However, she quickly remembered the first thing they had been talking about. "Wait a minute, why can't Mai go again? She is practically your firelady."

"That's just it. She isn't yet. Sure her father is a political figure, but that isn't royalty."

"Which was why she was upset, correct?" Zuko nodded. Toph's eyebrows furrowed. "Which also means that Aang, Katara and Sokka aren't going."

Zuko nodded once more.

"That's stupid. They should be considered royalty as they are honorary war heros. And Aang is the avatar!"

"The formality ceremonies were established for family dynasties only. I'd fight it if I could, but I don't think that would be good for my first year back."

"Royalty?" Toph scoffed. "Last time I checked, my family isn't royalty or a dynasty."

"From my records, yes you are."

A beat of sweat formed on her face. A rare sight in such a calm environment. "You're crazy, fireface."

Zuko had been staring at Toph closely. "You're lying."

"You can't prove it." she said defensively.

In front of her face, she heard the sound of paper. "Since I'm hosting it this year, I got a list of all those attending."

Toph gulped.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Princess Toph Beifong?"

A low growl came from her throat. Fearfully, she threw her hands up in the air. "Ok, ok ok! I'm a princess! Big whoop!"

"Good to know I wasn't the only royalty on Team Avatar."

The earthbender's body language shifted. She seemed more open. "Gaoling wasn't always just a town. It was the twin capital of Ba Sing Se. We had lords and ladies. Princes and princesses.

Zuko leaned against his desk. "What happened?"

"The only thing that could tear a city apart: war. We were rendered to almost nothing until my great great grandfather successfully defeated the enemy. He was an earthbender. Afterwards, my family still maintained its riches and that's when we became the primary funding for almost everthing in the earth kingdom, other than Ba Sing Se."

"And your family hasn't run out of money?"

Toph cocked her head to the side. "When I said everything, it included the economy in the earth kingdom."

"Interesting."

"Anyways," Toph started. "What were we talking about again?"

"The formalities ceremony."

"Right." She didn't speak back, worrying Zuko.

"What? No snarky comeback about me being a bad date? No insult saying you wouldn't date me even if we were the last two people in the world? No chuckle at my desperation?"

She crossed her legs once again. "I've been thinking about it. It has some perks."

"Such as?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"For starters, I always go to this thing with my parents. Every single year, I was attached at their hip like a pet. Just last year, they started hinting at suitors." She gagged.

"Your point?"

"If I went with the prissy little firelord, that will definitely tell my parents to buzz off."

Zuko glared at her. "I am not prissy."

"Sure." Toph continued. "And I'd rather go with someone I know."

The firelord suddenly questioned her. "Have you ever gone with company to these things before?"

She stayed silent. May it be her embarrassment or laziness, she didn't know. Toph wasn't one to be "in love." She hasn't exactly dated anyone yet and even if it were for a ball, such as this, that wouldn't have counted. "That would be a no."

"Have you ever gone on a date?"

Toph came back with her usual attitude, irked by the sudden curiosity. "What is my love life to you, anyways?"

Zuko had flinched at the attack. "Just curious is all."

"Well, keep it to yourself."

The firelord smirked. "I don't know, Toph. The greatest earthbender in the world has never had a boyfriend? That's just too good to keep to myself."

"Hey! I never said I never had a boyfriend!" She pointed a finger at the now snarky firelord.

"Have you?"

Her finger slowly made its way back down to her lap. Zuko knew it was defeat. It was the perfect opportunity to blackmail her, as bad as it sounds.

"That's what I thought. Now, there will only be one thing that will keep my mouth shut. I'm sure you know what it is. So what will it be, Toph?"

Toph scowled at him. She groaned several times in annoyance. Of course she knew what he was talking about. If she said no, Zuko would make her look pathetic. If she said yes...

"What am I going to wear?" The answer came through gritted teeth.

Zuko just smiled. "Great to hear you can't wait to go. You'll be wearing a red dress and robes to match my attire."

"I hope your proud of yourself. You sounded exactly like your sister."

Surprisingly, the twenty five year old took no offense. "Trust me, it scares me too."

"This better be worth my time."

"Don't worry. I'll be your perfect _first_ date, Princess Toph."

The rock had just barely touched the top of his head as he dodged the seething princesses attack.

* * *

"Princess?!"

"Don't call me that. I'm the CHIEF OF POLICE."

Sokka grabbed Toph by the shoulder and talked directly at her face. "Princess?!"

"Chief. Of. Police."

The rest of the group just had their mouths open, other than Zuko and Lin.

Kya spoke next. "Wait, so what does that make Lin?"

The young Beifong's eyes widened. "What?"

"A princess. Technically speaking." the firelord answered.

"But I thought Toph was the princess?" Katara asked in confusion. In the background, Toph once again reminded them of her chief title.

Zuko turned towards Toph. "Let me guess, you didn't tell Lin, did you?"

"What? Tell me what?"

Toph shrugged. "I thought it wasn't necessary."

"Tell me what?"

"Toph, I'm certain that this is pretty important considering that all the money is going to her."

"What money? Tell me what?"

The aged chief sighed. "Fine." The group leaned in to hear the information exactly. "About five years ago, I inherited almost all the money my parents made. And no, they didn't pass yet which is why I said almost."

"And that means...?" Sokka asked.

"It means that I also inherited the throne, to put it in technical terms. I'm Lady Beifong now."

"Which is why I'm princess now. I see." Lin nodded her head.

"What? I'm married to a queen?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Snoozles. I'm chief of police only!"

"But you just said-"

"I only use that title for one thing, alright?"

"And that would be?"

Toph cleared her throat. "When I go to the formality ceremonies. Duh."

Sokka gasped. "What?! When do you go to those? How come I didn't know about this? How come I never got to go? Did Lin ever get to go? Does she get all the money? Where is the money? Can I use some of the-"

"Sokka, can you shut up!" his sister yelled. "I want to hear the rest of the story!"

The water tribe warrior stayed silent for once.

Toph started once more. "Anyways, back to what I was saying..."

* * *

**I decided to make this side story a couple chapters. Not too long though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these shows**

* * *

"Hold still."

She groaned.

"Princess Beifong, please hold still."

Toph only groaned louder. Although she was an earthbender, her arms were getting tired from being raised for the past half hour. Her servants were fastening the robes she was to wear for the formalities ceremony tonight. Against her pale white skin were thick red robes that were dense with color. Underneath and still able to be seen was a brighter red dress trimmed with gold. Her neck was framed with a red-orange tint collar and thick gold trimmings. Toph's ebony hair was down to the middle of her back while some were bundled into a top knot, resembling many of the fire nation nobles. Thankfully, the servants gave her a break and allowed her to wear very light make up. Their exact words included "natural beauty." So Toph only wore a slight eye darkener, an easy eye shadow and blush.

"We are almost done, Princess."

Toph groaned for the third time. "Zuko told you to call me princess, didn't he?"

She sensed the servants tense. "Well, of course, Princess."

"I'll have to have a word with Firelord Fireface." she mumbled under breath. As the servants continued pick at her clothing, Toph spoke into the air. "So do the nobles around here wear this stuff every day?"

"Yes, Princess. However, may we say that your dress for tonight is more exquisite and elegant.

"But these thick robes are so heavy. How do women move around with weights like these?"

"They stop complaining."

Toph turned slowly towards the familiar voice. On her face was her ever so famous scowl. "Don't you learn to knock?"

The firelord leaned against the door frame. "Don't you?"

"Oh, shut up."

Zuko entered with his hands behind his back. On the way, he observed his date carefully. He rarely sees Toph in something so graceful. She had only seen her in a dress one time and that fact was eclipsed entirely by the ending of the one hundred year war his father had caused. But having the opportunity now was quite nice.

"We are all done, Firelord Zuko. Is Princess Beifong's attire acceptable?"

Zuko looked at Toph the entire time as he answered. "It isn't acceptable at all."

The servants cringed. Zuko only smiled.

"It's exceptional. Thank you so much. You are dismissed." He bowed towards them.

The servants breathed a sigh of relief. They quickly left the room, leaving the scarred firelord and blind earthbender to their silence. They stayed quiet as Toph moved towards the bed and sat down. She played with the ruby necklace she had on. Zuko moved towards her and joined her on the bed.

"You look really good, Toph."

The earthbender just gave a half smile. "Thanks, fireface."

The firelord raised an eyebrow. "You think you can lay off the nicknames at the ball?"

"Trust me. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself by being so informal. So don't worry about it."

"That's a relief." Zuko sighed. Once again, the duo was in comfortable silence. Toph continued playing with her jewelry while Zuko's hands remained behind his back. Outside, the moon was already out and the ball neared its start.

"So what is that behind your back?"

Zuko tensed. "How did you know?"

Toph turned her head towards his general direction and gave him a look of disappointment. "Well, it wasn't because I invented metalbending or anything."

The firelord shut his eyes. "Right. Sorry."

"Are you going to answer my question or what?"

Zuko brought the object towards his front and looked down at it. There was nothing more special to him. It was gold as the sun and as beautiful as its original owner. "It's my mother's head piece."

The way his voice came out had shocked Toph. He sounded touched. Maybe even nostalgic. Whatever it was, it stopped any insult she had tried to think of. Instead, she spoke in a different tone herself.

"How long have you had that?" she asked sympathetically.

Zuko rubbed the metal. "Ever since she disappeared. She left it on my table that night. I kept it with me while I was banished. And here it still is."

Toph hesitated before she responded. "Can I hold it?"

Without any words, Zuko carefully handed the carefully crafted piece into her waiting hands. In one hand was the actual head piece and in the other was the pin that held it all. Once the metal hit her hand, she gasped internally. The earth was very fine and almost undetectable. Toph knew right away that this metal was purified to the closest it can be. There was no way she could bend it, but she was thankful she was still able to "look" at it. It was gorgeous, even to her eyes.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked curiously.

Toph smiled. "I think it's beautiful."

"But you can't even see it." he laughed.

Toph shrugged. Carefully holding the head piece in her right hand, she slugged Zuko in the arm. He yelped and rubbed the now sore muscle. "Way to ruin the moment, idiot."

"Sorry. It would have been a wasted opportunity. You set yourself up for that one."

"Fine. Whatever. So why do you have this with you?" She continued to rub the metal.

Zuko held the back of his neck in nervousness. "Um. I going to ask if you wanted to wear it. For tonight."

She was taken aback. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Need to make an entrance at the ball. I need my leading lady to look the best possible. Plus, you'll look lovely."

"Lovely?" Toph laughed. "Really? You really are a girly girl."

Zuko just scowled, even if it meant nothing to his companion. "Will you wear it or what?"

The earthbender thrust the head piece at the firelord. "Put it on, peasant!"

The scarred firebender grabbed the delicate object and stood up so that he was standing in front of Toph. He carefully placed the main head piece on her already made top knot. Next, he took the pin and secured the head piece on Toph's hair. Zuko stepped back and examined Toph as a whole.

"How does it look?"

Zuko looked towards the ground and smiled. He looked up once more and answered. "You do it proud. My mother would think so too."

Toph stood up and enclosed her hands within the long sleeves of the robes. "That's good to know. Now then, I think we have a party to go to."

"How noble of you to remember. Shall we?"

The two intertwined arms.

"We shall."

* * *

"You said the exact same thing to me when I put on your mother's head piece." Mai had her scowl straight at her husband.

Zuko nervously replied, "Well, of course, you were more beautiful, and-"

"Oh, I see how it is now, Zuko." Toph crossed her arms.

"No! Wait!"

"Bad move, Uncle Zuko." Lin shook her head in disappointment. The other children closed their eyes in agreement.

"Ok, ok. Relax. I'm just teasing. As always. If it makes you feel better, Mai, he told me right afterwards that he wished he could have seen you in it instead and surprisingly I couldn't blame him. You're welcome."

"He better." Mai turned her head away from Zuko.

"Aunt Toph!" Little Iroh yelled from his mother's lap. "When do you and Grandpa kiss?"

"We're getting there, Uncle Junior. Just let me continue the story. Back to what I was saying…"

* * *

"And now, your host for this year's first international formalities ceremony: Firelord Zuko. On his arm is the princess of one of the most significant dynasties in the Earth Kingdom: Princess Toph Beifong."

They entered the main ball room, still linked, and everyone stood up in respect. At the sight of the crowd, Zuko gulped. Meanwhile, from the vibrations of the nobles, Toph nervously breathed out. These nerves weren't shown on the outside, however. They had self control. Swallowing his fear, Zuko spoke out towards the nobles.

"Welcome to the first international formality ceremony. I hope that this will be the first of many and that they will be enjoyable. We are here to come together as one, unified people. Let us make history."

"Hail Firelord Zuko!"

Conversation soon continued where they had left off and now it was time to mingle with the rest of the crowd. As they walked down the steps from their entrance, Zuko and Toph whispered their own conversation.

"How was that? You think it was too formal? No, it must have been too casual, right? What did you think?"

Toph grabbed his left arm tightly to the point in which Zuko could feel it through his robes. "If you ask me one more time, I'll sock you right in the stomach in front of all these people."

"You said you wouldn't do that stuff here!?"

The princess lessened her grip upon the firelord. "I said no nicknames. I didn't say no violence."

Zuko huffed. "May I remind you that I have a piece of private information on you."

"Oh, you wouldn't."

"Try me, Earthhead."

"This is a new low for you, Scarface."

"I'd watch it with your language."

Toph scowled. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Yeah, maybe I don't, but they do."

"Who?"

"Toph, honey, it isn't good to scowl like that. You'll get wrinkles."

The princess cursed under her breath while Zuko straightened his posture.

"Welcome to the ball, Lord and Lady Beifong."

* * *

**Is this story going a little too slow? Please tell me! And I'm really sorry for late updates. School can be quite the (insert naughty word here). Please forgive me!**


End file.
